


Here's to Things That Make You Feel Good

by scribblemyname



Category: The Unusuals
Genre: Closet Sex, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Experimentation, F/M, Light Bondage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/scribblemyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason made her feel good, feel like a woman instead of just a cop under the uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's to Things That Make You Feel Good

_here’s to things that make you feel good_

Jason made her feel good, feel like a woman instead of just a cop under the uniform. Allison let down her hair, let it fall rippling to her shoulders, and his hands would already be in it, fingers curling warmly against her nape as she laughed, and he laughed into the kiss as he drew her closer. Then the laughter would fall away as he held on, kept kissing her without letting her go for breath and she felt the building ache in her lungs and throat of a need to breathe and ignored it.

He laid her out on the bed and breathed her in and looked at her like she was everything he had ever wanted, and it was a heady feeling, the _best_ feeling.

“Come on, Jason,” she said roughly, voice hoarse and low. “Come here.” She drew him to her and pressed her mouth to his and let herself whimper when his hand trailed downward, scraping over delicate skin.

It felt _good._

 

_the raincoat kind of ruined it though_

They were on a mission to try every different kind of sex that wasn’t an outright turn-off and were well on their way to developing a list of all the things they liked and didn’t. Allison hadn’t had closet sex before, and Jason thought she didn’t know what she was missing.

“Of course, I was eighteen years old the last time I tried this,” he started off with, but Allison laughed and shushed him and dragged her mouth against his as she pushed into him.

And that was an effective way to shut him up if ever anything was. He remembered to close the door behind them for the genuine experience but only barely. He was far too focused on the feel of her under his hands, her soft snickers against his cheek, how tight and almost strangling her arms around his neck were.

He cursed once getting the condom on, and maybe that’s why she thought he was complaining about it later, but she chose that exact moment to bite down hard on his shoulder, and it felt _good_ in a way he never liked to analyze too closely even while it hurt.

What he really complained about was that every time they almost got the perfect rhythm, he had to slip on that slick raincoat he never wore anyway.

 

_it’s all about the multitasking_

Allison liked a competent man, and Jason doing his job with that unruffled composure in the face of true Alvarez presumptuousness and stupidity would never fail to be a turn-on.

Not to mention watching his hands competent on the phone or just writing something down or pouring coffee one-handed without even looking or that look he got sometimes like he was staring through your soul or that smug grin she really shouldn’t like at all, but he might have had good cause for some of his smugness.

Allison was going to win this game because Detective Walsh was all business when he zeroed in on something he needed to investigate. That approach of his in bed had always been a major plus, and in the middle of the chaos of tracking down Boorlands, Allison was enjoying imagining that focus all on her. She definitely knew how to multitask.

 

_you’re going to hurt me anyway_

Jason _liked_ the pain of her teeth and nails raking over skin in the heat of the moment, the burn of rope or the bite of metal against his wrists. And how did Dispatch find out about those handcuffs anyway?

“At work. Isn’t that a little risky?”

“Just get in the closet, Walsh.”

His mouth snapped shut and he let her push the door shut and take the lead when she dangled the cuffs. It wasn’t something _he_ had tried before, but clearly the closet had been a win, so he went along with it, checked another item off their list, and wow, yeah, “Let’s get some of these at home.”

She muffled her giggles against his neck.

 

_with you, I can be...me_

She didn’t just like Jason for his body or the way that goofy grin would make want curl up in her gut. She liked settling in beside him for dinner or date night or just plain tequila shots and talking to him. He had a way of really listening that made her feel like everything she cared about mattered to him simply because it mattered to her.

Allison had a type and she knew it: those cocky, competent ones who could wrap the world around their thumb if given half the chance. But Jason wasn’t _just_ a cop and he treated her like she could take on the world without him, and it was a privilege that she let him be there with her instead.

It was a little heady, knowing that someone believed in her that strongly and wanted to impress _her_ mother, and sometimes she just liked to stand there and watch him cook or pull his regular hijinks so she could laugh and forget her worries. He was good for her. It felt _good._


End file.
